


Baby Mama Drama

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Kristina's man is late...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mama Drama

"He isn't here babe..."

Natalie sighs, moving to take Kristina's hand, not once minding when her friend cursed loudly in fairly fluent Russian whilst crushing her hand. Something had held Kristina's baby daddy up and now she was coping with playing birthing partner as best she could. 

The doctor seems massively amused at Kristina's cursing and Natalie's almost persistent wince of pain. By the time that Kristina's man had arrived the baby was born, Natalie nursing a fairly squashed hand, and Kristina in a fairly bad mood. All the same Natalie had not left her side, smiling when the baby looked up at Kristina and gurgled weakly. 

"Oh Kris... He's beautiful."

Kristina's smile is thanks enough and Natalie smiles, squeezing her shoulder before leaving, letting Kristina have a little time with her baby daddy, not once minding that Kristina was too enthralled with the baby to really speak, she couldn't blame her. The child was adorable.


End file.
